The Destiny of Love
by rei hana tachi
Summary: Di bukit yang sama dengan pohon sakura yang sama, tempat dimana pertama kali takdir mempertemukan kita. Disanalah aku akan menunggumu, sampai kau benar-benar kembali./Sasusaku/RnR Please/
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny of Love

Story by Rei Hana Tachi

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Kingdom

Warning : AU, typo, alur berantakan, OOC, gaje, kecepetan, etc

A/N: Mungkin buat yang udah pernah baca cerita ini di akunku yang dulu, aku mau bilang kalo ada beberapa hal yang kuganti dan kuperbaiki khususnya kata-kata jepang ( _ex_ : _katana_ , _sunfix-kun_ , _-chan_ , dan sebagainya). Aku ganti itu pake kata indo aja #plak

Itu aja sih, oke langsung aja. Semoga kalian suka.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

oOo

Jauh berpuluh bahkan beratus tahun yang lalu, saat kerajaan-kerajaan masih berdiri untuk memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di sebuah wilayah. Berdiri salah satunya kerajaan tenang dan damai bernama Akkaisa yang terletak di sebuah daerah subur bernama Konoha.

Akkaisa adalah kerajaan terbesar di zamannya. Selain karna sumber daya alam yang melimpah, juga karena saat itu kerajaan dipimpin oleh sang raja pintar dan adil.

Dia adalah Kizashi, putra sulung dari keluarga Haruno yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang mempunyai hubungan yang sangat baik dengan Raja sebelumnya di Akkaisa. Hingga akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk lebih mempererat hubungan mereka dengan menikahkan sang putri kerajaan dengan putra kebanggaan Haruno.

Kizashi dinobatkan sebagai raja tepat satu hari setelah acara pernikahannya dengan putri Mebuki. Mengingat usia Jiraiya, sang raja terdahulu telah semakin tua, juga keinginannya untuk menyisakan hidupnya dengan tenang tanpa beban sebagai seorang raja, dia menyerahkan kedudukannya kepada Kizashi tanpa segan dan penuh kepercayaan.

Seluruh rakyat Konoha sangat bahagia ketika hari penobatan itu. Mereka yakin, raja mereka yang baru pasti bisa memimpin mereka dengan baik seperti yang Jiraiya lakukan.

Hari bahagia kembali mendera seluruh penjuru istana Akkaisa bahkan Konoha ketika satu bulan setelah hari penobatan itu terdengar bahwa ratu Mebuki tengah mengandung. Tak dapat dipungkiri kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Apalagi sang calon ayah yang memang sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu kabar bahagia itu.

Tapi kebahagiaan tentu tidak akan selamanya mengiringi bukan?

Tepat saat usia kandungan Mebuki menginjak yang kesembilan bulan, genderang perang terdengar dari arah Timur kerajaan. Seluruh penduduk istana dibuat cemas dengan terdengarnya suara terompet gading gajah yang tiba-tiba, juga derap langkah ribuan prajurit yang terdengar semakin mendekat.

Dengan berusaha tetap tenang Kizashi membuat strategi dadakan dengan dibantu Shikaku tangan kanannya juga jendral Inoichi yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri.

Sedangkan di luar sana, para prajurit dengan gagahnya berbaris rapi dengan berbagai senjata sesuai formasinya.

"Ini sangat mendadak. Kita bahkan tidak mendapatkan simbol apapun dari penyerangan ini," Terlihat Kizashi tengah mengurut dahinya tanda bahwa dia tengah frustasi. Dipejamkan matanya sejenak guna menghilangkan sedikit beban itu.

"Kau benar, tak ada informasi apapun yang kuperoleh dari mata-mata kita yang dikirim ke Ryukyu. Atau jangan-jangan penyamarannya diketahui," Laki-laki berambut kuning diikat itupun ikut ber _argument_ dengan jarinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk di atas meja.

"Sudahlah Yang Mulia, Inoichi, mengeluh tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun," Orang terakhir diantara mereka mencoba mengingatkan. Ditepuknya bahu dua orang disampingnya itu guna membangkitkan semangat mereka lagi.

Disaat genting seperti ini tidak seharusnya mengeluh bukan?

"Benar kata Shikaku. Musuh sudah semakin dekat, kita harus segera bertindak," Ucap Kizashi pada akhirnya. Kerutan di dahinya kini sudah menghilang.

"Ya... Kita lanjutkan lagi rencana kita," Timpal Inoichi.

Mereka kembali menyusun rencana di atas meja berlapisan emas terlalu sulit bagi mereka yang memang sudah berpengalaman.

Saat rencana sudah selesai, dengan segera ketiga pria gagah itu memakai pakaian perang yang terbuat dari besi alumunium juga mengambil pedang. Suara derap langkah prajurit semakin terdengarjelas ketika mereka keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

"Aku akan berpamitan pada Mebuki sebentar. Kalian duluan saja dan pimpin para prajurit," Tutur Kizashi seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

Shikaku dan Inoichi mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tak berselang lama, seorang dayang pribadi ratu Mebuki datang dengan nafas yang tersegal-segal.

Shikaku dan Inoichi yang hendak pergi langsung menyimpan niat mereka dan memilih untuk berdiam di sana. Sedangkan Kizashi yang memang belum melakukan pergerakan hanya memperlihatkan mimik kebingungan.

"Ada apa Shizune?" Tanya Kizashi segera.

Wajahnya yang tenang kini terlihar sangat cemas, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Hosh- hosh- Yang Mulia- istri anda-" nafas yang belum teratur sepenuhnya dan kegugupan wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu membuatnya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa dengan istriku?" kekhawatiran sempurna kini terlihat diwajah dewasa sang raja.

Shikaku dan Inoichi ikut menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata dari dayang pribadi ratu mereka dengan diam.

"Beliau akan melahirkan," dengan sekali nafas Shizune akhirnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Mata Kizashi membulat sempurna. Dia begitu kaget dengan penuturan wanita di depannya. Tak beda juga dengan Inoichi dan Shikaku yang saat ini sama kagetnya dengan Kizashi. Ini semua benar-benar jauh dari perkiraan mereka. Penyerangan kerajaan Ryukyu dan kelahiran ratu Mebuki yang terjadi bersamaan ini sama sekali tak pernah melintas di benak mereka.

Tabib istana pun mengatakan bahwa perkiraan kelahirannya adalah minggu depan.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Kizashi.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung dan cemas. Tanggung jawab untuk memimpin perang atau menemani istrinya melahirkan memang pilihan yang sulit. Namun dengan meyakinkan hatinya dia segera mengambil keputusan.

Dia menatap dua orang kepercayaannya denganwajahserius.

"Shikaku, Inoichi..." Kizashi mulai membuka suara.

Sang empunya nama segera meluruskan pandangannya kearah Kizashi, menunggu kelanjutan mereka berdua tak kalah serius dari Kizashi.

"Kuserahkan perangi ini pada kalian berdua," lanjut sang raja dengan tegas.

Shikaku dan Inoichi mengangguk mantap. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan sebentar lalu dengan seribu langkah, sang tangan kanan raja dan jendral pun berlari kearah berlawanan dengan arah lari sang raja.

Langit yang sebelumnya membiru dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasinya kini mulai tertutupi dengan awan hitam. Mataharipun yang beberapa saat lalu masih menguarkan carah dan teriknya kian menghilang di balik awan.

Debu-debu tebal akibat langkah ribuan kaki semakin menyelimuti bumi -burung yang bermain-main di pepohonan atau di angkasa sudah menghilang kesarangnya. Begitu pula hewan lainnya yang berangsur menyembunyikan diri.

Musim semi yang seharusnya indah kini malah terasa menakutkan dan mencekam.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Proses persalinan Mebuki terjadi sangat lama. Kondisinya yang lemah adalah penyebab utama. Berkali-kali wanita yang sedang bertaruh dengan nyawa itu hampir pingsan karena kelelahan dan rasa sakit juga mulas yang luar biasa, tapi karena keberadaan Kizashi disampingnya yang dengan setia menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan memberikan semangatlah yang membuat wanita berambut kuning itu mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Peluh secara bergantian keluar dari pori-pori tubuh Mebuki. Tak hanya dia, bahkan Kizashi dan seluruh dayang pun sama. Mereka seperti merasakan sakit sebagaimana wanita anggun yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan maut sambil mengerang-ngerang menahan sakit.

"Hoshh... hosh... aaaahk..." Suara Mebuki menggema di seluruh ruangan yang terasa sesak dan panas itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kizashi dengan jari mereka yang saling bertautan. Tak jarang jika kesakitan hebat sedang menderanya, dia pasti akan mencakar kulit sang suami seolah menyalurkan rasa sakit itu.

"Ayo terus Yang Mulia,, sedikit lagi!" Ucap Tsunade, tabib kepercayaan istana yang mempunyai paras cantik walau sebenarnya usianya tak bisa lagi dibilang muda.

Persalinan masih terus berjalan dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan harapan.

Sedangkan di arah timur istana sana, beribu-ribu manusia berbaju besi alumunium dari dua pihak berlainan itu sedang berusaha keras dengan taruhan nyawa mereka untuk mendapatkan kemenangan bagi pihaknya.

Seorang laki-laki gagah berambut kuning panjang diikat kuda yang dengan gigih menebas siapapun lawan dihadapannya. Sama seperti halnya Shikaku, pria berambut hitam yang juga tengah bersemangat walau terlihat lebih tenang daripada Inoichi.

Sampai pada detik-detik berikutnya, sang jendral Akkaisaberhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan perang kerajaan Ryukyu. Mata mereka saling bertatapan tajam, genggaman pada pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing semakin erat, sangat terlihat bahwa meraka siap untuk saling menerjang.

Tak menunggu lama, Inoichi memulainya dengan berlari menghampiri lelaki dihadapannya sambil mengangkat pedang untuk dilayangkan kepada pria berambut hitam panjang yang kini melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

SRET

Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan rapih. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa salah satu dari kedua orang pimpinan perang yang baru saja menunjukan kehebatannya itu telah tumbang, bahkan bagi orang itu sendiri.

Laki-laki berambut hitam kelam panjang dengan pedang yang masih dia genggam erat itu tertawa keras. Sedangkan Inoichi yang menjadi lawannya hanya terdiam dengan posisi kuda-kuda.

"Kita menang. Ryukyu me..." Belum sempat laki-laki itu melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba cairan merah pekat berbau anyir memuncrat dari lehernya.

Keadaan hening sejenak, perang berhenti. Kini kita tahu siapa pemenangnya saat laki-laki yang merupakan pemimpin kerajaan Ryukyu itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang terus merembes keluar dari lehernya.

Inoichi membalikkan badannya dan segera mengambil langkah menghampiri lelaki itu. Di bukakannya topi perang dari besi alumunium yang masih terpasang di kepala si lelaki. Kemudian tangan kirinya menjambak kasar rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf. Tapi kamilah yang menang."

ZRATS...

Dalam sekali tebasan kepala lelaki itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya yang terkulai di tanah tanpa nyawa. Inoichi mengangkat penggalan kepala itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Perang telah usai," Teriaknya yang di sambut suara riuh para pejuang Akkaisa.

.

.

"Selamat, bayi anda perempuan Yang Mulia," Ujar wanita cantik bernama Tsunade itu sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil nan lucu kepangkuan sang ibunda yang masih terbaring lemah.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah lelah Mebuki. Lihatlah bayi berambut _soft_ pink seperti sang ayah yang saat ini berada dalam dekapannya, sangat cantik dan terasa membuat siapapun kembali kuat.

"Suamiku, lihatlah," Katanya seraya menunjukan bayi mungilnya kepada sang suami.

Kizashi tersenyum penuh bahagia, dikecupnya kening istri tercintanya itu lalu mengusap lembut kepalasi bayi.

Sejenak dia melupakan perang yang dalam benaknya saat ini masih berlangsung. Dia percaya kepada Inoichi dan Shikaku yang memang sudah sangat berpengalaman, walaupun rasa khawatir masih tetap memenuhi relung hatinya.

Tapi Kizashi berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan wajah khawatir di depan istrinya sejak dia memasuk ikamar mewah yang merupakan kamar pribadinya dengan sang istri. Apalagi mengingat kondisi Mebuki yang masihsangatlemah. Akan berbahaya jika dia mengetahui bahwa perang besarsedang terjadi di luar sana.

"Dia cantik ya," Perkataan Mebuki membuat Kizashi kembali dari lamunannya.

Di tatapnya sang istri yang terlihat sangat bahagia hingga air matanya menetes.

Kizashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sorot matanya pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

Bukan hanya Mebuki dan Kizashi, tapi seluruh penghuni istana pun ikut merasa bahagia. Apalagi yang sejak tadi menyaksikan proses persalian ratu mereka. Rasanya bagaikan mendapat air di padang pasir yang gersang, sangat melegakan dan membahagiakan.

"Oh ya,, nama apa ya yang harus kita berikan?" Ucap Mebuki antusias.

Ditatapnya sang suami yang saat ini berlagak seperti sedangberfikir.

"Emhhh... Karena dia lahir di musim semi, bagaimana kalau Sakura?" Entah dapat pemikiran dari mana hingga Kizashi memutuskannya begitu saja. Tapi menurutnya itu sebuah nama yang manis.

Tanpa di komando Mebuki mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku setuju. Sakura, nama yang cantik," Bisiknya sambil mengecup pelan putrinya yang kini masih terlihat asyik memejamkan mata setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mengeluarkan tangisannya yang bagaikan sebuahmelodi indah di telinga semua orang.

Kizashi tersenyum. Kini lengkap sudah keluarga kecil yang ia impikan. Ia berjanji, akan menjaga dengan baik kedua orang yang ia cintai ini.

oOo

Seorang bayi perempuan telah terlahir bersamaan dengan kemenangan pihaknya dalam perang hari itu. Sebuah buku telah siap untuk ditorehkan tinta takdir oleh sang Maha Kuasa.

.

.

Di hari yang sama dan waktu yang sama, terlihat seorang bocah sedang berdiri didepan makam. Kira-kira usianya lima tahun. Usia yang tak lazim jika harus ditinggalkan oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Ya... bocah tampan berhelaian _raven_ dengan iris _onyx_ yang kelam itu kini tengah berdiri di depan makan kedua orang tua dan kakak tercintanya. Matanya yang bulat mengisaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang, dia tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dia hadapi. Tetapi lelaki ini berbeda, dia mengetahui semuanya. Dia merasakan sakit dihatinya yang seharusnya tidak dia rasakan.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Anoo… aku masih newbie, jadi mohon di maklum kalau ff ini sangat jelek. Dan aku sangat mengharapkan krisarnya ^_^

RnR? Please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The Destiny of Love

Story by Tachi Hana Desu

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, kingdom

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, OOC, gaje, kecepetan, cerita pasaran, abal, etc

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

oOo

Chapter 2

.

TAP TAP TAP

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar begitu nyaring di salah satu lorong bangunan kuno namun megah itu. Sekali-kali suaranya terhenti saat terdengar suara langkah lain di sana.

Sesosok gadis bersurai _pink_ dengan wajahnya yang cantik terlihat sedang mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri yang menghindar dari penglihatan orang lain. Terkadang gadis itu harus bersembunyi dan menahan suara juga nafasnya saat orang-orang dengan baju pelayan maupun prajurit lewat dilorong yang sama.

TAP TAP TAP

Kembali suara itu terdengar dengan lebih kencang bersamaan dengan langkah cepatnya yang bisa dibilang berlari. Gaun mewah khas kerajaan yang ia pakai terlihat sangat mengganggu pergerakannya hingga tak jarang rutukkan-rutukkan kesal ia lontarkan kepada sang pembuat gaun yang entah siapa itu.

"Bisa-bisanya gaun merepotkan ini dibuat," Gumamnya sambil mengangangkat gaun berwarna pink yang senada dengan rambutpanjang sepinggangnya.

Langkah gadis itu semakin dipercepat saat mendekati pintu keluar yang sepertinya bebas dari penjagaan. Alisnya mengernyit tak suka.

Apa yang dilakukan para prajurit hingga tak ada yang menjaga pintu keluar? Bagaimana jika ada penyusup yang datang? Mungkin itulah yang saat ini sedang dia pikirkan.

"Tapi bagus juga. Aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengendapuntuk keluar," Batinnya lengkap dengan sebuah senyuman puas.

.

.

.

Suara riuh terdengar begitu bising di sebuah ruangan besar bak aula yang dihias dengan sedemikian rupa dan berkesan mewah itu. Berpuluh insan dengan pakaian terbaik mereka terlihat sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya mereka cukup bosan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sejak pertama datang sampai saat ini yang jika dihitung sudah di menit ke 56, acara masih saja belum dimulai. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani menanyakan perihal tersebut. Mereka akan atau lebih tepatnya harus menunggu sampai yang mereka tunggu datang.

Haruno Sakura. Putri dari Raja mereka. Dialah yang saat ini ditunggu-tunggu. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai _pink_ sehalus sutra, wajah yang cantik, dan juga mata indah beririskan _emerald_.Gadis yang saat ini menjadi peran utama dalam pesta ulangtahunnya yang ke-17 yang sampai saat ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Inoichi, bagaimana dengan calon prajurit kerajaan?" Seorang pria beumur yang duduk di sebuah singgasana indah itu bertanya pada salah satu kepercayaannya. Dia –Kizashi- seolah lupa dengan tujuan utama pesta ini diadakan.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah menguasai dasar berperang Yang Mulia. Hanya tinggal dilatih lagi untuk bisa menyamai prajurit-prajurit senior," Jawab pria berambut pirang diikat kudapanjang lebar. Tak lupa pula dengan senyuman yang ia berikan kepada raja sekaligus sahabatnya.

Kizashi menegak habis minuman yang sedari tadi dia menyimpan gelas itu di atas meja seperti semula. "Bagus jika seperti itu, lakukan tugasmu dengan sebaik-baiknya," Ucap Kizashi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Inoichi.

Inoichi mengangguk mantap. Memang sudah tugasnya untuk berbakti kepada raja dan kerajaannya.

"Inoichi, bukankah kemarin kau bilang bahwa ada seorang calon prajurit yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara _bar_ _itone_ lain terdengar dengan jelas oleh Kizashi dan inoichi walaupun suasana bising.

Dengan spontan mereka berdua menoleh kesumber suara yang memang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga keduanya.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam yang diikat nanas itu tengah menatap mereka setelah sebelumnya meneguk habis minumannya.

Kizashi terlihat bingung dengan perkataan tangan kanannya itu, sedangkan pria disampingnya mengembangkan senyuman seolah baru mengingat sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Kau mengingatkanku Shikaku," Kata Inoichi sambil melempar senyum kearah pria yang ia maksud.

Kizashi menoleh kearah sang jendral meminta penjelasan.

Inoichi tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'Dengan senang hati Yang Mulia'

"Saat pelatihan calon prajurit kemarin, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Aku menanyakan datanya kepada Yugomi, katanya pemuda itu seorang pengembara."

Kizashi tampak berpikir setelah mendengar informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan dari Inoichi, tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman kembali muncul dibibirnya.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya dia akan berguna bagi kerajaan. Tapi kau harus tetap mencari datanya lagi, takut-takut dia malah menjadi ancaman," Titahnya yang langsung di balas dengan kata setuju.

Obrolan ke tiga sahabat yang sangat berpengaruh di Akkaisa ini terhentikan saat melihat wanita berumur yang masih terlihat muda dan anggun itu sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Bungkukan hormat dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya dia balas dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan kecil. Tapi walau begitu, raut kecemasan tak dapat tersembunyi di wajahnya.

Kizashi mengernyitkan alisnya melihat raut istrinya itu. Pasti ada masalah. Tapi apa? Apakah menyangkut putri tunggalnya? Dan tunggu, bukankah sekarang ini dia berada di pesta ulang tahun?

"Ahh, Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa," Gumamya pelan.

Mebuki membungkuk hormat saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan sang suami. Kizashi mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat duduk disebelahnya dalam singgasana mewah yang memang diperuntukkan untuk dua orang.

Mebuki lekas mendekat dan ikut duduk sebagaimana titah suaminya. Gerak-gerik ratu Akkaisa itu sangat lembut dan anggun hingga orang-orang pasti akan berdecak kagum jika melihatnya.

Mebuki memperhatikan suaminya yang kini sedang memberikan isyarat tangan kepada seorang dayang yang hendak menuangkan teh di gelas kosong yang dimaksud untuk ratu mereka. Gerakan pria dewasa itu seolah menyuruh dia agar tidak usah mengisi gelas itu.

Wanita muda yang dibalut pakaian khas dayang langsung mengerti dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu dia membungkuk hormat sebelum melenggang pergi.

Kini Kizashi yang menggantikan kegiatan dayang tadi. Dia menuangkan teh dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkan gelas yang telah terisi itu kepada istri tercintanya.

Mebuki terkekeh pelan. Suaminya memang sangat hangat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat cemas? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Kizashi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Wanita berambut kuning itu menoleh kearah suaminya dengan mimik wajah yang ditekuk. Disimpannya gelas khas kerajaan itu keatas meja dan kemudian menghela nafas sebelum memberitahukan hal yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Sakura tidak ada dikamarnya, tapi sudah kusuruh para prajurit untuk mencarinya."

Kizashi mengernyit, sudah dia duga jika putri semata wayangnyalah penyebabnya. Gadisnya itu memang selalu saja membuat masalah.

"Sudah, jangan mencemaskannya. Dia akan segera kembali," Hibur Kizashi sambil mengelus lembut bahu Mebuki.

"Bukan itu yang kucemaskan, aku hanya kasihan kepada para tamu, sudah cukup lama mereka menunggu."

Kizashi seperti tersadar mendengar perkataan Mebuki barusan. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemimpin Akkaisa itu segera membisikan sesuatu kepada lelaki kepercayaannya untuk membuat acara dadakan alih-alih menunggu Sakura kembali.

.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Nafas yang terkesan rakus itu tedengar jelas bersamaan dengan berhentinya langkah cepat seorang gadis di tepi sebuah bukit.

Tangannya ia letakan dilutut bermaksud untuk mempercepat penormalan nafasnya. Tak lama setelah nafasnya normal kembali, dia membalikkan tubuh sintalnya untuk sekedar memastikan dia aman dari kejarani para prajurit yang pasti dikerahkan sang ibunda untuk mencarinya.

Senyuman merekah saat dirasa tak ada yang mengikuti. Dari tempat dia berada, dia bisa melihat keseluruhan istana Akkaisa yang merupakan tempat dia berlindung. Apalagi jika ia telah mencapai puncak bukit ini, dia bisa melihat seluruh kerajaan dari sana. Maka dari itulah, tempat ini dia jadikan sebagai tempat kesukaannya. Bukan juga karena dia bisa melihat seluruh pelosok kerajaan, dari sana dia juga bisa melihat matahari terbenam dan pemandangan menakjubkan yang menenangkan di bawah pohon sakura yang sepertinya sudah tumbuh sejak lama di sana. Terlebih lagi, tempat ini jarang dijamah orang lain.

Sakura kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk mencapai puncak. Tak sulit untuknya sampai kesana dalam waktu sebentar, karena memang bukan sekali atau dua kali dia ketempat ini.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah gadis musim semi itu berubah. Matanya memincing mengintimidasi apa yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya.

Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan gagah, rambut _raven_ yang mencuat kebelakang, satu tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan salah satunya menenteng bingkisan seperti perbekalan di bahu, juga wajah yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya dengan posisi yang membelakangi itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura sekura kembali melangkahkan kakinya, tapi kali ini lebih hati-hati dan pelan. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya akan seseorang dihadapannya.

'Mungkinkah dia pengembara? Atau penduduk lokal? Atau pangeran?'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk pemikiran yang terakhir. Tidak mungkin dia seorang pageran jika dilihat dari pakaian rakyat biasa yang dia pakai.

"Hei," Panggil Sakura saat jarak antara keduanya tak terlalu jauh, mungkin sekitar dua meter.

Lelaki itu terdiam, tak ada respon apapun yang dia dapat. Sakura heran, suaranya tadi cukup keras bukan?

"Hei," Sakura mengulang panggilannya. Tapi sama seperti tadi, lelaki itu tetap diam seperti tak mendengar apapun.

"Tunggu, apa dia tuli?" Pikirnya.

Gadis _pink_ itu terus mendekati lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih terdiam. Ditatapnya lelaki saat Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya.

Sakura terpaku dengan apa yang saat ini dia lihat. Seorang makhluk Tuhan yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu sangat tampan. Bibirnya merah nan tipis, hidungnya bangir, kulitnya putih bersih, dan mungkin saja manik yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi itu sangat indah.

Pasti dia bukan rakyat biasa jika dilihat dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang gagah.

'Fisik memang bisa menipu siapapun,' Batinnya mangambil kesimpulan.

Kelopak pemuda itu perlahan bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya terbuka dan menampilkan manik yang mulai terlihat. Dapat dirasakan jantung Sakura bertalu dengan kencang.

Kelam.

Sang putri Akkaisa terpaku saat melihat iris kelam nan indah itu. Seperti tersihir, dirinya seperti tertarik kedalam jelaga tanpa dasar itu. Tapi sebelum dia lebih jauh masuk dalam pesonanya, dengan segera Sakura mengembalikkan kesadarannya. Apalagi saat ini pemuda itu tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengagumi orang yang bahkan belum kukenal," Batinnya.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" sebuah suara _baritone_ keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara yang sejenak membuatnya _loading_. Dengan tidak sadar gadis itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggang rampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, dan tanpa bisa dia kontrol tiba-tiba saja dia berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memangilmu? Disini hanya ada aku dan KAU," Ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan di kata "kau".

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan saat kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia kembali memasang wajah kesalnya lagi.

Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kenapa dia harus berbicara keras pada pemuda ini, dan kenapa juga dia harus berlagak kesal dan marah padanya. Tapi yang jelas semua itu murni dia lakukan tanpa berfikir dahulu.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Mungkin dia juga bingung dengan kelakuan gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini. Tapi dengan santai dan simpel dia mengeluarkan jawaban atas perkataan gadis itu.

"Hn."

Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak suka. Kali ini dia tahu kenapa dia harus bersikap tak ramah padanya.

'Tak sopan,' Pikirnya.

Sakura memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang ke sisi tubuhnya dan mengganti posisi tubuhnya menghadap pemandangan indah yang tersuguh dihadapannya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, dan kenapa kau bisa ketempat ini?" Ujar dan tanya Sakura mencoba melupakan kejadian barusan dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pandangan gadis itu tetap lurus menatap pemandangan hijau yang sangat menenangkan itu.

"Aku baru dan siapa saja bisa ketempat ini," Jawab pemuda itu datar.

Sakura mendelik kesal. Jujur, dia merasa tak rela bila ada yang menikmati pemandangan di tempat ini selain dirinya. Tapi perkataan pemuda itu ada benarnya, siapapun bisa ketempat ini bukan?

"Haahh~" Sakura mendesah frustasi. Dia sangat geram dengan satu insan ini, dan juga perlakuan dia terhadapnya seperti tak tahu bahwa gadis _pink_ itu seorang putri. Tapi bisa saja dia memang tidak tahu, bukankah katanya dia baru?

"Oh ya, asal kau tahu, aku seorang putri disini, jadi kau harus lebih sopan memperlakukanku," Jelas Sakura memperkenalkan diri atau lebih tepatnya menyindir.

Dalam hati si gadis, dia tertawa membayangkan reaksi yang akan segera dia terima. Bungkukan badan, permohonan maaf, dan wajah yang memelas. Rasanya itu semua akan terasa menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu menoleh, dipandanginya tubuh Sakura dari bawah sampai atas seolah meyakinkan perkataannya barusan. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya.

Tapi respon selanjutnya dari pemuda itu sungguh sangat jauh dari perkiraan Sakura.

"Hn."

Dia kembali menolehkan pandangannya kedepan, sedangkan gadis disampingnya itu hanya melongo tak percaya. Tapi itu tak lama, karena yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah atmosfer tak mengenakan yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kau..." Sakura mengambil posisi menyamping lagi. Diremasnya gaun indah yang membalut tubuhnya itu dengan erat, mencoba menahan agar emosinya tak meluap.

Pemuda berambut raven itu kembali menolehkan pandangannya kearah dingin dan terlihat datar tanpa ada rasa takut atau bersalah di sana.

Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu malah semakin emosi. Pemuda dihadapannya ini seperti sedang mempermainkannya.

Tangan Sakura mengepal hendak melayangkan tinjuannya ke pipi tirus sang pemuda. Tapi tangannya hanya menggantung saat didengarnya suara lain yang sepertinya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Tuan Putri-"

"-Sakura"

"Tuan Putri Sakura!"

Gelagat Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Dia menjadi seperti pencuri yang ketakutan dikejar masa. Ia yakin kalau yang memanggilnya adalah para prajurit istana. Maka dari itu otak cerdasnya segera memikirkan cara untuk menghindari mereka. Bagaimanapun, dia tak mau kembali ke istana jika hanya untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya yang dibuat oleh sang ayah dan ibunda tercinta. Baginya semua itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia sudah besar, tak perlu diadakan pesta di hari ulang tahunnya, apalagi acaranya sangat meriah.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gelagat Sakura dengan acuh tak acuh. Dia berfikir jika gadis ini sedang menghindar dari orang-orang yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Pemikiran yang tepat.

Sakura masih memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sepertinya dia harus bersembunyi. Tapi dimana?

Pandangannya terus dia edarkan ke semua tempat. Tapi sangat sulit. Di bukit ini memang tak banyak pohon besar. Hanya ada rumput liar dan pohon-pohon kecil, juga satu pohon sakura yang tumbuh besar.

'Ahkk... Kenapa aku baru sadar? Sebaiknya aku bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura,' Batinnya saat teringat keberadaan pohon yang sangat mencolok itu.

Sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk bersembunyi, dia menatap sinis pemuda _raven_ yang belum ia ketahui namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau," Panggil Sakura tajam sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk kearahnya.

Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon.

"Jangan pernah katakan kalau aku ada disini kalau mereka menanyakanku," Titah Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

Pemuda itu balik menatapnya dengan lebih sinis dan tajam, berani-beraninya seseorang memerintahnya, apalagi itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya."

Setelah mengucapkannya, dengan terburu-buru Sakura melangkah untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang senada dengan dirinya itu.

Sedangkan di bawah bukit sana, lima orang lelaki berbaju besi khas seorang prajurit itu masih sibuk mencari sosok cantik dari putri Raja dan Ratu mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah hampir menyerah untuk mencarinya, tapi secercah cahaya membayangi mereka saat dilihatnya seorang pemuda di atas bukit yang tak lain adalah pemuda yang berbicara dengan Sakura tadi.

Dengan segera kelima prajurit istana itu naik ke puncak bukit. Siapa tahu yang mereka cari ada disana, atau jikapun tidak, mungkin pemuda itu tahu keberadaan sang putri.

"Hei pemuda, apakah kau melihat seorang gadis dengan tampilan seperti seorang putri?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka saat sudah mencapai puncak.

Pemuda itu menoleh sebentar, wajahnya terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli. Para prajurit yang mendapat respon itu merasa geram hingga langsung membuat mereka mengurungkan niat untuk tetap menanyai si pemuda. Tapi selanjutnya, geraman itu tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman saat telunjuk pemuda itu mengarah pada pohon sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura yang berada dibalik pohon dan menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan sembunyi-sembunyi hanya bisa mengehentakkan kakinya penuh kebencian.

'Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakannya,' Batinnya merutuki pemuda itu.

Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat saat langkah-langkah berat terdengar menghampirinya. Dia meneguk ludah sendiri saking gugupnya. Ini memang kali pertamanya dia akan dipergoki.

Dalam hati, Sakura terus berdoa agar mereka segera membalikan tubuh dan pulang, tapi...

"Tuan Putri, akhirnya kami menemukanmu," Suara itu menghancurkan harapannya dalam sekejap.

Sakura menatap lima wajah pria dihadapannya dengan kesal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka untuk kembali ke istana.

Sudah ketahuan, pulang saja bukan?

Langkah Sakura dihentak-hentakkan keras. Tepat saat Sakura berada di depan pemuda yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, dia berhenti dan menatapnya tajam. Kelihatannya pemuda yang menjadi korban tatapan menusuknya itupun tak mau kalah, dia balik menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, bahkan membuat hati Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

Lama dengan posisi itu, saling berhadapan dan bertatapan tajam. Hingga akhirnya Sakura menyudahinya dan lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu yang langsung diikuti para prajurit suruhan sang ibunda.

Pemuda _raven_ itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Terus seperti itu sampai sosok _pink_ yang baru dia temui tak terlihat. Dan saat itu barulah dia membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali memejamkan mata seperti pertama kali dia bertemu gadis tadi.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa ya? Err, arigato aja buat yang udah baca , ff ini masih banyak kesalahan, jadi minta saran sama kritiknya ya ,

RnR? Please xD


	3. Chapter 3

The Destiny of Love

Story by Rei Hana Tachi

Pair : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, kingdom

Rated : T

Warning : AU, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, OOC, gaje, kecepetan, cerita pasaran, abal, dan kayaknya ceritanya ancur banget deh T.T udah lama gak lanjutin, jadi kaku pas ngetiknya T.T tapi aku harap kalian suka :D

A/N pertama: Ada sedikit hal yang kurubah dalam fic ini yaitu kata-kata jepang ( _ex_ : _katana_ , _sunfix-kun_ , _-chan_ , dan sebagainya). Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi aku kurang ngerti bahasa jepang T.T jadi mohon dimaklum.

Yosh, langsung aja.

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

The Destiny of Love

.

"Saat pelatihan calon prajurit kemarin, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat mahir menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Aku menanyakan datanya kepada Yugomi, katanya pemuda itu seorang pengembara," Jelasnya...

"Sakura tidak ada dikamarnya, tapi sudah kusuruh para prajurit untuk mencarinya," Jelasnya pelan...

"Apa kau memanggilku?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ keluar dari mulutnya...

"Oh ya, asal kau tahu, aku seorang putri disini, jadi kau harus lebih sopan memperlakukanku," Jelas Sakura memperkenalkan diri atau lebih tepatnya menyindir...

'Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakannya,' Batinnya merutuki pemuda itu...

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan sangat pelan.

.

"Sakura."

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Gadis _emerald_ itu melangkah sambil menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Mulut mungilnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan rutukan-rutukan tak jelasyang ia tujukan kepada makhluk tampan yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan belajar berperang dan setelah itu aku akan menghabisimu," Umpatnya penuh emosi.

Wajah cantik bak _porselen_ nya kini telah berubah menjadi merah menahan emosi yang sedari tadiditahannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan keberadaanku!" Terus saja gertakkan meluncur dengan bebasnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sakura yang saat ini memegang pedangmilik salah satu prajurit dibelakangnya, ia ayun-ayunkan hingga tanaman pun banyak yang rusak akibat ulahnya.

Danmereka yang mengikuti? Mendengus pasrah sambil menggelengmelihat tingkah gadis yang mulai beranjak remaja akhir itu.

Sebenarnya mereka merasa risih dan juga takut, pasalnya Sakura tidak dibolehkan memegang senjata oleh Kizashi. Tapi Sakura sangat keras kepala hingga para prajurit pun menyerah untuk menahan sang putri memegang senjata itu. Ya, lagipula Raja mereka sangat baik, dia akan memakluminya bukan?

SAKURA POV

'Aarrhh... Lelaki itu memang sangat sangat menyebalkan!' Batinku geram.

Tanganku terus kuayunkan ke kiri ke kanan sampai tumbuhan yang terkena ayunan pedang ditanganku ini rusak dan jatuh ketanah. Aku bisa memastikan jika wajahku sekarang memerah. Kesal, ya, aku sangat kesal!

Lelaki yang entah siapa namanya itu sangat tidak sopan. Oke jika dia bertingkah semaunya saat dia tidak tahu kalau aku seorang putri, tapi bukankah tadi aku menyebutkan bahwa aku adalah putri dikerajaan ini? Dan dia tetap mengacuhkanku?

"Aarrhh..." Aku bereriak seraya berhenti melangkah yang tentu saja diikuti para suruhan ibuku.

Nafasku terengah antara menahan marah juga lelah. Kutatap benda tajam yang saat ini kugenggam. Mataku menyipit.

"Aku benar-benar akan berlatih berpedang dan memberinya pelajaran," Gumamku sambil menggenggam pedang itu dengan erat.

Ya, aku akan belajar dari paman Inoichi atau langsung belajar kepada ay-

"Tidak tidak," Ucapku spontan saat pikiran itu melintas dibenakku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap langit yang tidak terlihat membentang karena tertutupi rindangnya pepohonan. Genggaman pada pedang ditanganku kian melemas. Aku menatap sebagain langit di atas sana dengan lirih.

"Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanku menggunakan senjata," Bisikku pelan.

Ya, aku memang tidak diizinkan menggunakan senjata, tidak, memegangnya saja sudah tidak boleh.

"Kau seorang Putri dan tidak sepantasnya mengotori tanganmu dengan hal seperti itu. Lebih baik kau lakukan hal-hal yang sewajarnya untuk sang Putri lakukan seperti memasak atau merajut. Itu akan lebih baik untukmu."

Perkataan pria yang Tuhan takdirkan menjadi ayahku kembali mengiang.

"Haahh..." Dengusku pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit dan menundukmenatap tanahyang sebenarnyatidak lebih menarik daripada birunya langit. Genggaman pada pedangkukembali kueratkan.

Ya, mungkin ayah benar, seorang putri sepertiku memang seharusnya belajar menjadi wanita yang anggun seperti ibu, bukan menjadi seseorang yang memegang senjata seperti dalam bayanganku.

Tapi entah kenapa itu terasa tak adil. Aku sering melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berlatih berpedang saat aku keluar selalu merasa iri kepada mereka, mugkin jika aku diberi kehidupan lagi, aku akan meminta agar aku dikehidupan itu mejadi seorang gadis biasa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura?" Ucapku sambil menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa keluar begitu saja.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya keras. " _Yosh_... Ini takdirmu Sakur!Hanya terima dan lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" Kataku dengan lantang.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam pedang kepalaku kembali mendongak menatap mataku erat. Pelan ku tarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Terus aku melakukan hal seperti itu, mungkin sekitar 1 menit sampai aku membuka mata dan menurunkan tangan juga meluruskan pandangan. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik.

"Tak ada yang harus kusesali," Batinku seraya tersenyum.

Aku membalikan badanku untuk mengembalikan pedang yang kepinjam. Kulihat mereka tengah memandangku dengan pandangan heran. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Ya wajar bukan, jika aku di posisi mereka, aku pun akan merasa begitu.

"Ini Paman prajurit, kukembalikan," Sambil mengulum senyum manis aku menyodorkannya kepada pria gagah yang berdiri paling depan daripada yang lain.

Pria itu mengambilnya dengan kikuk, aku tersenyum. "Ayolah paman, kenapa sikapmu jadi menyeramkan begitu?" Candaku yang mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

Pria itu tersenyum malu sambil memasukan pedangnya ke dalam tempatnya yang disimpan di pinggang bagian kanan. Aku kembali membalikan badanku ke depan dan mulia melangkah menuju istana.

"Ayo cepat!Aku khawatir jika nanti kalian kena amuk Ayahku," Ucapku tanpa menghentikan langkah atau menoleh ke arah mereka.

" _Haik_ ," Kudengar jawab kompak mereka dan selanjutnya suara langkah yang mengikutikulah yang kudengar.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa melupakan pemuda itu.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sakura sudah pergi menuju istana, tapi tidak untuk pemuda _raven_ yang tadi ditemuinya. Nampaknya dia masih menikmati angin sejuk di atas bukit. Matanya belum terbuka semenjak hilangnya Sakura di pandangannya. Dia masih tetap menyembunyikan jelaga indah yang beberapa saat lalu membuat seorang gadis terpesona.

Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka saat telingannya menangkap suara burung terbang mendekat. Dan benar saja, seekor merpati putih yang membawa sesuatu di kakinya kini hendak mendarat ke arah pemuda itu.

Si pemuda mengeluarkan tangan kanan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di saku celananya. Di angkat tangannya itu saat burung pengantar pesan yang terlihat cantik semakin dekat. Dan didetik berikutnya burung merpati yang terlihat seperti burung kerajaan itu bertenggar manis di lengannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tidak terlihat. Bingkisan berupa perbekalan yang sedari tadi dipegang tangan kirinya dan bertenggar manis di bahunnya itu dia simpan di atas tanah. Kemudian tangan kiri yang sudah kosong itu ia julurkan ke kaki burung untuk mengambil benda kecil berbentuk tabung yang di cengkram kaki si merpati.

Sang merpati putih segera terbang lagi saat benda itu berpindah tangan.

Sejenak pemuda itu menatap hewan yang mengantarkan benda yang pasti berisi surat yang ia pegang. Dan tepat saat detik kelima sejak ia memandang merpati yang kian menjauh, pemuda tampan beriris onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah benda yang baru saja dia dapat.

Dia membuka penutup tabung itu dan mengguncangnya pelan hingga secarik kertas muncul. Diambilnya kertas itu seraya membiarkan tempatnya terbawa angin saat dilepaskan. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu membuka kertas kecil berisi sederetan kalimat bertinta hitam.

 ** _Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini Sasuke. Aku menunggumu di sini dan jangan kecewakan aku._**

Begitulah kalimat yang menjadi pesan untuknya.

Kembali pemuda berhelaian _raven_ itu meluruskan pandangannya dengan kosong. Tangannya meremas dan membiarkan kertas yang baru saja dia baca terbang mengikuti arah angin.

Beberapa saat dia terdiam. Pikirannya berkecamuk memutar kembali wajah-wajah yang tak asing dalam hidupnya. Matanya memincing tajam, tapi jika kita terawang maka rasa sakit yang akan kita lihat disana.

" Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat," Bisik pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

Setelah kata itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dia berbungkuk untuk mengambil perbekalannya dan kembali meletakannya di bahu kiri. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi bukit yang menjadi saksi dari awal takdirnya bersama gadis musim itu.

Langkahnya tidak cepat juga tidak lambat, dan yang pasti dia melangkah ke arah yang sama berlainan dengan arah perginya Sakura dan prajurit tadi. Ya, pemuda yang kita tahu bernama Sasuke-

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

"Kalian temuilah Ayah dan Ibu lewat pintu depan, aku akan masuk lewat pintu belakang," Titah gadis bersurai _pink_ itu kepada para pria jangkung yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

" _Haik_ ," Jawab mereka berbarengan lalu membungkuk hormat dan melangkah ke arah samping kiri dari mereka berdiri.

Sakura sendiri berjalan menuju gerbang besar yang sebenarnya tidak lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan gerbang bagian depan istana ini. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki halaman belakang istana yang pasti terbuka lebar untuknya.

Bungkukan hormat dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Sakura selalu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak hanya untuk sekedar membalas mereka dan tersenyum hangat, atau bahkan menjawab pertanyaan ringan dari mereka yang sebagian besar pegawai istana. Dan sekitar 3 menit kedepan, akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu besar berukiran indah yang merupakan pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

Sakura membuka pintu indah itu perlahan dan mendengus kasar saat sang ibu tengah duduk di kursi kamarnya. Ia pikir ibunya sedang di tempat acara untuk mengurusi para tamu, tapi ternyata wanita anggun itu sedang duduk di sana dan menatap lembut dirinya yang sebenarnya sarat dengan tuntutan penjelasan.

Ataukah wanita itu baru datang dari tempat acara setelah mengetahui Sakura kembali? Jarak dari pintu depan ke kamar Sakura memang lebih cepat dan mudah jika dibandingkan jarak dari pintu belakang yang terdapat banyak lorong dan tangga melingkar. Jadi mungkin itu benar saja.

"Kau seperti tak suka Ibu di sini Sakura," Ucap Mebuki seraya memasang senyum manisnya.

Sakura menatap Mebuki sejenak lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan mewah itu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Ibu," Jawab gadis musim semi itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mebuki menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah tak setuju dengan jawaban sang putri. Wanita dewasa itu berdiri dan mendekati putri kesayangannya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Tapi wajahmu berkata seperti itu sayang," Timpalnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, sakit," Ringisnya yang hanya di balas kekehan dari Mebuki.

Pipi Sakura mengembung dengan sedikit rona di sana. Hatinya terasa sangat nyaman melihat wajah sang ibunda yang entah kenapa selalu menyejukkan. Mebuki memang seorang ibu yang ideal. Baik, cantik, ramah, anggun, penyayang, dan juga selalu menjadi penenang untuk keluarga maupun orang disekitarnya.

"Sudah sudah, ayo cepat kita perbaiki dulu penampilanmu yang berantakan. Dan ya ampun, apa ini Sakura?" Kata dan tanya Mebuki sambil menunjukan bercak-bercak noda di bagian bawah gaun indah yang melekat di tubuh Sakura. Matanya menyipit meminta penjelasan kepada gadis _pink_ itu.

Sakura tertawa kaku memperlihatkan giginya yang putih, tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Jangan bilang kau pergi ke hutan lagi," Selidik Mebuki berkacak pinggang.

"Ya emhh- seperti itulah kenyataannya," Ungkap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa putriku ini sangat menyukai tempat-tempat yang berbahaya?" Keluh wanita cantik itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya gadis _emerald_ itu menapaki hutan Konoha. Ya, mengingat tempat kesukaannya berada di tengah hutan, tentu saja Sakura sering pulang pergi ke hutan bukan?

Sakura semakin melebarkan cengirannya melihat sang ibunda yang kelihatannya sangat kesal. "Maaf Ibu. Soalnya pemandangan dari atas bukit di sana sangatlah indah. Apalagi saat matahari terbenam," Pekik Sakura kegirangan. Matanya berbinar menunjukan bahwa yang ia lakukan sangat menyenangkan.

Mau tak mau ibu yang merangkap sebagai ratu kerajaan Akkaisa itu terkekeh geli sampai melupakan rasa kesalnya. Kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya menghampiri lemari kokoh di kamar itu dan membukanya. Sakura mendengus pasrah melihat Mebuki mengambil gaun yang tak kalah mewah dengan gaun ditubuhnya saat ini.

"Berhentilah mencari alasan dan ganti gaunmu dengan yang ini!" Titah Mebuki sambil memperlihatkangaun berwarna biru dengan hiasan bunga-bunga indah berwarna putih dan _pink_ itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan segera membalikan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang direntangkan.

Mebuki tersenyum, disimpannya gaun itu di atas kasur dan mulai membantu Sakura melepaskan pakaian yang menutupi tubuh ringkihnya.

"Sejak kapan pakaian berwarna biru ini ada dilemariku? Aku baru melihatnya," Ucap Sakura setelah beberapa menit kebelakang terdiam dan sibuk mengganti gaun.

"Saat kau keluar Ibu menyimpannya di lemarimu. Ini pakaian dari rekan ayahmu, sudah lama Ibu memilikinya. Dan sesuai rencana, Ibu memberikannya tepat saat ulang tahunmu hari ini," Jelas ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturan Mebuki. Wanita yang mengandungnya ini memang selalu memberikan kejutan. Dan sekarang salah satunya, menyimpan gaun mewah yang kelihatannya tidak berjumlah sedikit kepada Sakura. Padahal sebenarnya gadis itu tak begitu menyukai pakain yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

"Nah, sekarang kita perbaiki dulu penampilanmu yang masih mengerikan ini."

Mebuki membalikan tubuh Sakura ke arah kursi dengan sebuah kaca di depannya dan langsung mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga ke depan kursi dan menjatuhkannya tepat di dudukan kursi empuk itu.

Tak banyak yang Sakura lakukan, dia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menuruti perintah ibunya untuk mengambil pernak-pernik atau sekerdar memegang rambutnya sendiri.

"Ibu, tadi aku bertemu seorang pemuda di bukit," Sakura kembali bersuara sambil memandang bayangan ibunya di kaca cembung dihadapannya.

Mebuki mengehentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap bayangan sang putri dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?"

"Seperti apa? Emhh... Dia pemuda yang tampan seperti seorang pangeran."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Bu, tapi sikapnya sangat menjengkelkan, tidak sopan pula," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan singkat dengan pemuda yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu.

Mebuki melepaskan tangannya dari rambut sepinggang Sakura yang sedikit bergelombang dan tegerai dengan sangat indah.

"Sepertinya dia pemuda yang harus dihindari," Tanggap sang ibu sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, kemudian dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan ibunya untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Lupakan saja Bu. Sebaiknya kita segera ke depan karena kurasa para tamu sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Mebuki sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan putrinya.

"Ternyata mengurus putriku yang beranjak dewasa ini membuatku lupa sekitar ya," Ungkapnya yang langsung mengundang kekehan geli dari ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

Mebuki dan Sakura melangkah kompak dan anggun melewati para tamu undangan yang menyapa mereka dengan bungkukan hormat atau sekedar anggukan. Mereka berdua membalas keramahan penduduk Konoha maupun tamu dari luar dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat indah dan menawan. Keduanya kini tengah menghampiri sang raja yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan khawatir.

SAKURA POV

Aku dan ibu melangkah ke arah pria gagah didepan sana yang saat ini sedang berdiri menunggu kami. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir juga bisa dikatakan sedang kesal secara bersamaan. Aku tahu dan aku maklumi itu karna siapapun akan merasa kesal bahkan marah jika harus membuat tamu undangannya menunggu lama karena ulah kalian.

"Ayah, aku minta maaf," Ucapku ketika aku dan ibu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani untuk menatapnya pada jarak yang dekat seperti saat ini.

PUK

Aku merasa sebuah tangan sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku sekarang. Aku mendongak dan dapat kulihat sebuah senyuman hangat dari wajah pahlawan hidupku selain ibu.

"Ayah~"

"Sudahlah. Nah, karna kau sudah datang, kita mulai saja acara ini," Katanya seraya menarikku pelan ke arahnya berada.

Sejenak aku terdiam, tapi tak berapa lama senyum kembali kutunjukan diwajahku yang mungkin tengah merona kini. 'Ayah, aku mencintaimu.'

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menatap satu persatu wajah para tamu yang datang ke acara ini. Hampir semua wajah aku kenali,karna tentu saja mereka adalah orang-orang yang dipimpin ayahku. Aku memang selalu bergaul dengan penduduk sekitar, bahkan aku cukup dekat dengan beberapa dari mereka.

Contohnya saja bibi Azumi, penjual kue yang sangat baik dan lembut. Setiap kali aku bermain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan keluar istana, dia pasti memberikanku kue-kuenya yang sangat lezat. Ada juga paman Yozora, salah satu petani istana yang ramah dan selalu terlihat beribawa. Atau Mekomi, gadis cantik yang katanya adalah penggemarku. Dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa kusebutkan semua.

"Buatlah permintaan maaf Sakura," Sebuah bisikan halus menyapa gendang telingaku dan langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku menatap ayah yang menjadi orang dari pembisik tadi dengan raut tak mengerti.

"Kau harus meminta maaf kepada semua karena keterlambatanmu," Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya," Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Kembali kuarahkan pandanganku kedepan dan kuhela nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Semuanya-" Sengaja aku menghentikan kata-kataku sebentar. Semua mata tertuju padaku, menatapku seolah menunggu-nunggu apa yang hendak kukatakan selanjutya.

Cukup gugup juga jika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku dan membuat kalian semua menunggu lama. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf," Aku ku sambil membungkukan badan.

Cukup lama aku membungkuk dan kembali menegakkan badan lagi saat tangan ayah mengelus rambutku pelan. Kutatap mereka yang saat ini balik menatapku dengan tersenyum.

'Mereka orang yang baik,' Batinku.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara ini!" Ujar ayah dengan suara lantang.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan acarapun dimulai dengan sangat meriah.

.

.

"Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini," Suara _baritone_ dari seorang pria tampan berambut merah dengan manik kecoklatan itu sukses membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"Hn. Sakura memang selalu terlihat sangat cantik," Dan suara _baritone_ lain yang juga dari seorang pria tampan berambut merah itu semakin membuat pipiku terasa panas. Aku yakin jika saat ini aku sedang merona hebat.

"Sasori, Gaara, jangan menggodaku seperti itu."

Sengaja kupasasang wajah kesal kearah mereka berdua. Kukembungkan pipiku yang tanpa diduga mengundang tangan besar mereka untuk mencubitnya keras.

"Aahk... Sakit kalian berdua!" Sentakku pelan sambil menghempaskan tangan mereka dari pipiku yang terasa sakit.

Mereka berdua terkekeh, dan tak lama aku pun ikut terkekeh pelan bersama kedua pria tampan dihadapanku ini.

Mereka, Akasuna No Sasori dan Sabaku No Gaara, sahabatku sejak adalah putra dari bangsawan Konoha yang merupakan kerabat ayahku. Sedangkan Gaara adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Artemia di wilayah Suna.

Sasori memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan wajah tampan yang bisa dibilang seperti bayi. Sikapnya selalu hangat dan sangat pengertian. Lain halnya dengan Gaara yang lebih terkesan dingin walau sebenarnya dia juga perhatian. Rambutnya serupa dengan Sasori tapi wajahnya lebih dewasadengan manik _zambrud_ yang dahinya juga terdapat tulisan _'AI'_ yang aku pun kurang tahu apa maksudnya.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Para tamu undangan mulai berangsur meninggalkan tak sedikitjuga yang masih memilih menikmati hidangan mewah yang disediakan.

Gadis bersurai _softpink_ yang menjadi peran utama dalam acara itu terlihat tengah bercanda gurau dengan kedua pemuda berambut merah sambil menikmati minuman ditangannya.

"Oh ya Sasori, bagaimana perjalananmu ke negeri sebrang seminggu yang lalu?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela meminum minumannya.

Sasori menautkan kedua halisnya seolah sedang berfikir. "Menyenangkan. Tapi di sana tak ada gadis yang menyaingi kecantikanmu Sakura," Jawab dan goda pemuda _babyface_ itu yang sukses membuat pipi Sakura kembali merona.

"Selalu saja menggodaku," Umpat gadis itu sambil menyenggol lengan Sasori dengan sikunya.

"Aku berkata apa adanya Nona," Sambil terkekeh geli Sasori menimpali perkataan Sakura yang ternyata telah membuat seorang pemuda berambut merah lain merasa risih.

PLETAK

"Arrhh..."

"Berhentilah menggoda Sakura bodoh," Ucap Gaara sambil menjitak kepala Sasori. Lelaki dengan tato _'AI'_ itu menyeringai meremehkan melihat pemuda yang terkena jitakannya merenggut kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sialan kau PANDA,"Rutuk Sasori dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'panda'.

Gaara mengernyit.

"Panda katamu? Dasar BAYI MERAH," Balasnya.

"Apa-apaan itu panda?"

"Apa?"

"Dasar tidak sopan."

"Kau yang memulai."

Sakura mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatnya. 'Selalu saja seperti ini,' Batinnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," Kata gadis itu mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya kedua pemuda merah itu tak memperdulikan Sakura. Mereka malah semakin terpancing dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya.

"Hahh~ Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, sampai-

GREP GREP

Dia menarik kedua tangan Gaara dan Sasori dan menyeretnya keluar –ke taman belakang istana- yang cukup sepi. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang perjalanan. Ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh, ada pula yang menatap mereka sambil terkekeh geli karna mereka tahu jika ketiga orang terhormat itu bersahabat.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasori dan Gaara yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Kedua tangan Sakura kini bersedekap di dadanya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang bersiap memarahi anak-anaknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ditambah kita ini sedang di hadapan banyak orang. Apa kalian tidak malu hah? Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang jika melihat kalian seperti tagi? Oh Tuhan... Usia kalian bahkan lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Apa kalian tidak bisa bersikap dewasa? Dan apakah kalian tidak malu jika terus-terusan ku marahi?" Cerocos Sakura panjang kali lebar.

Ditatapnya kedua pria tampan itu yang kini tengah memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," Ujar mereka berbarengan dan langsung saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan tak suka.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala tapi tak berniat untuk melerai lagi. Ia tahu jika cepat atau lambat mereka berdua akan akur kembali seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah. Kalian selesaikan masalah kalian dengan cepat. Aku akan masuk duluan, kalian menyusulah setelah selesai," Kata Sakura sambil membalikan badannya dan melenggang pergi memasuki istana.

Gaara dan Sasori hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Sakura sampai menghilang di belokan.

"Berhentilah mengganggunya, dia milikku," Suara berat nan tajam Gaara memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Jangan bercanda Tuan Pangeran yang terhormat. Seharusnya kau yang berhenti mengganggunya, karena Sakura adalah milikku," Dengan suara yang terdengar meremehkan dan tajam Sasori menanggapi penuturan Gaara sambil menatap pemuda itu yang kini telah menatapnya juga.

Kedua manik indah berbeda rupa itu saling menatap tajam seolah mengatakan-

– "Jauhi dia, atau kau akan mati."

.

.

oOo

.

.

Beberapa pria dewasa tengah berkumpul di tempat khusus yang memang disediakan dalam acara ini untuk mereka yang merupakan tamu kehormatan. Meja besar nan panjang dengan bermacam-macam makanan juga minuman disimpan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Seorang pria gagah yang memakai baju khas seorang raja itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa kenalannya. Di belakangnya, dua orang kepercayaan pria tersebut tengah duduk sambil tersenyum melihat raja sekaligus sahabat baik mereka yang terlihat sangat menikmati acara bincang-bincangnya.

"Inoichi," Suara berat nan beribawa milik raja Kizashi sukses menarik perhatian sang empunya nama.

Kizashi yang sebelumnya berbincang dengan kenalannya itu berhenti sejenak dan menengok kebelakang lebih tepatnya ke arah sang Jendral.

Inoichi mendekat kearah Kizashi saat mendapat isyarat untuk mendekat dan mendengar bisikannya. Pria itu kemudian duduk dengan sedikit canggung di sebelah Kizashi.

Kizashi mendekatkan mulutnya tepat kearah telinga Inochi dan membisikan sebuah kaliamat perintah yang langsung dilakukan olehnya saat itu juga.

.

.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, suruh calon prajurit berbakat yang kau bicarakan tadi ke istana dan berikan dia kamar. Kita akan melatihnya untuk menjadi pahlawan Akkaisa."

.

.

TBC

A/N kedua:

Yuhuuu~~ aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review di akun sebelah buat ff ini. Maaf gak bisa balesin T,T tapi intinya, Arigato Gozaimau ^_^ dan maaf juga karna sebenernya chap ini update lama sekaleh, aku beer-bener minta maaf.

Terakhir

RnR? Plese xD

akhirnya bisa update juga T.T maaf kelamaan pake buangeeeett... aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya, tapi mulai sekarang aku bakal usahain cepet-cepet. :D

Arigato buat yang udah setia nunggu fic gaje ini. Dan makasih juga udah baca :D

RnR? Please? XD


End file.
